A multi-stage church-based descriptive model of political mobilization will be estimated. The analysis plan is composed of these three components: (1) an examination of church-based political beliefs and membership in a politically oriented church, (2) an examination of the correlation between membership in a politically active church and church-based political activity, and (3) the association between church-based political action and other traditional expressions of political behavior. The in-depth investigation of these concerns among the black elderly will be accomplished through the use of the 1984 National Black Election Study, a representative sample of the black population. This methodological feature allows for a fuller appreciation of the heterogenity which exist among older blacks with reference to political participation and how church life and religion affect mobilization efforts. The utilization of a representative sample imparts wider generalizability to these findings as well. Further, an in-depth study of a church-based mobilization process among older blacks and the demonstration of heterogenity provides a meaningful context for elderly and non elderly comparisons within the black American population.